


Its Alex...not Lexa

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, FTM, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lexa is Alex now, Other, transmasculine!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: transgender themes, packing, binding, dysphoria.  <br/>Please dont read this if you think it will offend or trigger you.  Also, if i have missed a trigger please comment and i will fix it. </p><p>Clarke and Alex are getting ready to go out to dinner wit friends...but they hit a few speedbumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Alex...not Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> TW: transgender themes, packing, binding, dysphoria.   
> Please dont read this if you think it will offend or trigger you. Also, if i have missed a trigger please comment and i will fix it. 
> 
> Yes this is short; i seem to be having chronic writers block XD

It was 6pm; Friday night.  Alex stood in the master bedroom, facing the full-length mirror.  They looked at their naked body as silence filled the room.  

 

Clarke was draped over the couch, waiting for Lexa to be done getting dressed so they could go to dinner with the gang.  The blonde almost had to lock the brunette in the room to begin with; Alex couldn’t seem to get their eyes off the cleavage that the little black ruched dress was displaying.

 

The blonde sighed and pushed herself off the grey couch, doing her best not to trip over the strands of the rug.  “Lex?  Come on babe, we are going to be late...” Clarke called from down the hall.  She was met with complete and utter silence.  Clarke called the brunette’s name again as she peered around the door into the bedroom, “Alex...?” she asked quietly.  Clarke’s eyes searched the brunette’s body and face for any sign that they had heard her.  The brunette was completely motionless except for their eyes.  Their eyes burning, criticising every inch of exposed skin.  

 

Clarke knew that get-togethers, gatherings and just about any kind of social activities with friends or family put a lot of stress on Alex...most of them still knew Alex as Lexa; that came with so many repercussions.  So many.

 

Clarke sighed sympathetically as she pushed the door all the way open and walked to Alex’s side, placing her hands on Alex’s strong waist.  

“This is not my body...Clarke this cannot be my body” they sighed in defeat, but it was more like a scream.  Clarke’s heart ached for her partner, there was nothing she could actually do to help Alex.  

 

Clarke stepped out in front of the brunette, blocking their image of the naked body in the mirror.  Their eyes met, “Lex, baby, I wish i could snap my fingers and have your body exactly the way you want it.  I would give anything for that to happen.”, Alex’s eyes softened and their shoulders settled as the blonde moved closer and took their hands.  Clarke pushed the brunette back and down onto the bed, “Patience my badass raccoon” she quipped playfully.  A small smile appeared on the brunette’s lips.

 

Clarke moved to open the set of drawers at the end of the bed, pulling out a cloth bag and a stack of clothes.  Clarke set the bag and the stack of briefs down on the bed next to Alex, “pick a dick and pick some trunks”.  

 

Alex almost laughed.  Almost.  They still hadn’t gotten used to Clarke saying things like that.  The brunette rummaged through the cloth bag and pulled out their biggest packer, even if the shaft was only five-and-a-half inches long it gave an impressive bulge.  

Clarke was rummaging through their closet, pulling out a pair of black baggy-ish jeans that somehow seemed to fit in just the right places.  The blonde could not deny that Alex’s ass and junk were perfectly framed in those jeans.  

 

The brunette sifted through the small mountain of briefs and trunks until they found their favourites, a pair of black trunks...with pacman on them.  Alex stood,  slipping the trunks on and slipping the dick down the front.  They had finally gotten the hang of how a dick was supposed to sit, took a few months and some embarrassing moments but they got there.  

 

The learning process was long and hard, full of horrible puns and hours standing in front of a mirror trying to get the right look until they asked Clarke for some help...who then asked octavia who asked lincoln.  It ended with all four of them in Octavia’s and Lincoln’s living room playing with Alex’s junk and comparing it to Lincoln’s.   

 

Clarke turned around, the black jeans over her arm and a white button up over her other arm.  A smile spread across her pink lips as she saw Alex standing in all their pacan glory, “I didnt think anyones junk could look as good as yours in pac-man undies”, clarke sighed, feigning disappointment as she stepped forward and tossed the jeans and shirt onto the bed before pressing her body up to Alex’s partially naked form, “...and yet here i am...get dressed before you make me ruin my undies”.  

 

Clarke slinked out of the bedroom - partially because she was losing her self control and partially because she knew Alex would lose their own if they were in a room together much longer.  

 

The brunette slipped their skin-toned binder over their head and down their body; pulling and sifting until it wasn’t unbearable.  Alex learnt very quickly that binding was not a painless experience, you definitely never forgot the binder was there.  But the discomfort is worth it, especially when the side effects of not wearing it were considered.  

 

Alex buttoned up the shirt, and rolled the sleeves up for good measure; showing a good amount of manly muscle.   They slid the jeans up and over their legs, the bulge presenting nicely as Alex tightened the belt.  

  
Clarke at at one of the barstools in the kitchen, bouncing the keys between her hands even as she heard the rhythmic thud of Alex’s shoes coming down the hall behind them.  Spinning on the stool as stylishly you can in a tight dress, Clarke looked Alex up and down.  They looked dapper as fuck.  

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire. 
> 
> Accepting prompts too - just hit me up.


End file.
